Trip to the Beach
by Sweet-Lemonade
Summary: A simple trip to the beach put together by Momoi and Kuroko, but is there a hidden reason they did this? Aomine and Kagami are clueless. AoKaga Will be smut later, lemon, swearing, Enjoy! . (This is my first fanfic, please go easy on me!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket, because if I did, there would be a lot of yaoi in it. ^.^ I hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

"Kagami. You should come with us." I sigh as I look at Kuroko, my loyal, light blue haired shadow.

"It depends. Who's gonna be there?"

"Momoi, Akashi, Midorima, Takao, Kise, Murasakibara, Kasanatsu, and Himuro." My eyes widen.

"Himuro is going?" He nods, his usual emotionless mask on his face. I sigh and rub the back of my head.

"Fine. But only this once. If I don't like this trip, then I'm not going again." Kuroko faintly smiles, making me a little uneasy.

I've barely ever seen Kuroko smile and every single time he does, it makes you think that he's planning something. "So, uh… where are we going?" It would be a good thing to know that so I don't pack the wrong stuff.

"The beach. It was Momoi's idea." Great, the beach. Where all the girls dress like sluts and try to hump your leg.

Yes, I'll admit it. I'm gay. So what? I don't give a shit what anyone thinks. I remember how I was so nervous to tell my team, but it turned out, a couple of them are gay too. That includes Kuroko. I never even knew until I came out of the closet. It's weird. You would think that I would know.

I scowl and sigh. "If we're going to the beach, then why isn't Ahomine going?" The stupid jerk did have a thing for big boobs.

"Momoi hasn't told me if he's going or not. We'll just have to wait and see." I roll my eyes. Great…

* * *

"What's in it for me?" Momoi rolls her eyes, her long, pink hair pulled back behind her.

"Come on, Aomine. Everyone wants you to come." I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they all TOTALLY want me to come. They wouldn't care either way." I don't even know where they're gonna be going, but I know that I'll be put in the same room as someone that I don't want to be with. Like Kise. He would just complain about how he didn't get to share a room with Kuroko because he wanted a little peace and quiet. I don't blame him. Being Kise's boyfriend seems really annoying.

"I bet if I told you where we're going you'd change your mind~." I scoff, turning over on my other side so I don't have to look at her anymore.

"It wouldn't make a difference." I hear a slight giggle from my childhood friend, making me look back at her.

"Aomine, we're going to the beach." My eyes widen. This changes everything!

"What time are we leaving?"

* * *

I groan as my alarm goes off.

"Just 5 more minutes… please…" I pull my blankets over my head in hopes that the sound wouldn't reach me, but I was mistaken. Fuck…

"Daiki? Are you up yet?" I groan as I hear my mom from the other room.

"Not yet, mom!" I yell. Let me sleep… I just want to sleep…

"You'll be late for your trip!" GOD DAMN IT!

I sit up slowly and turn off my alarm, cursing at it from under my breath. Why didn't Momoi set for us to leave latter? It would have been so much better! And also, WHY DID SHE HAVE TO PUT ME IN A CAR WITH KISE AND KAGAMI!? I didn't even know that the redhead was coming! This is fucking insane.

"Daiki! Get up! Your friends will leave without you!" I sigh and get up and start towards the bathroom.

"I'm up mom! Calm down!" I yell before going in to take a shower.

This is gonna be a long car ride, so I let the warm water run over my body for awhile before I actually started my normal morning routine. I wash my hair and then my body before I get out to brush my teeth and get changed.

I come back into my room to see the almost empty duffle bag on the ground. Oh yeah… I forgot that I fell asleep while I was packing. All I put in there was some underwear and my bathingsuit. Crap.

"Your friends will be here any moment!" I burry my hands into my blue hair, gripping it fiercely.

"I KNOW MOM! SHUT UP!" I scream, my annoyance almost at it's boiling point.

"Don't use that tone with me, young man! I'll have your father talk to you!" Oh my god!

"That won't be necessary!" I shout as I start to stuff everything I needed into the bag. Right after I was finished, I heard a honk coming from outside my house. I look out the window and see Momoi's car, her dad in the driver's seat. I smirk and run downstairs into the main floor.

"Bye, mom!" I say quickly, running to the door.

"Bye, sweetie! Give me a kiss!" I groan and quickly hug my mom and kiss her before I run out of the house.

* * *

I groan as Aomine throws his bag into the trunk along with Kuroko's, Kise's, and mine. Momoi was having her dad and mom drive two separate cars while Himuro, Murasakibara, and Akashi took the subway. Midorima and Takao were hitching a ride with their parents and Kasanatsu was gonna come tomorrow.

I glare at the dark skinned Touou player as he got in the car, sitting right next to me. I was forced to sit in the middle since I lost at rock, paper, scissors.

Kuroko greets him along with Kise, but Aomine only grunts in return. He looks out the window and goes silent. Thank god, because I am not in the mood for his stupid cockiness. Just because he hasn't been beaten by anyone (accept me) he thinks that he is superior to everyone else. It's as annoying as Kise!

"Kagami. You look really angry." I jump a little at the sound of Kuroko's voice next to me. I swallow thickly before I answer. "Y-yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." Aomine scoffs and looks over at me, a wicked smirk on his face.

"You were probably thinking about me, weren't you?" I scowl and grind my teeth.

"Yeah, I was. I was thinking about how good it felt to win against you." It was Aomine's turn to scowl. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. Or did you already forget how my team won against yours, you asshole. I was just so hoping that it would have knocked your ego down a few begs. Too bad." Aomine just growled and looked out the window once again. I could see that his jaw had clenched up. This made me smile.

"Kagami! It's so nice to see you!" exclaims the voice of Kise. I smile at him. "It's good to see you too, Kise." The blonde model then made a surprised face, looking closely at my face.

"Are those dark circles under your eyes?!" I shrug and yawn. "I guess. I didn't really notice."

"Why are they there?" I had the urge to face-palm, but decided against it. "Well, I didn't sleep that well last night." I saw out of the corner of my eye Aomine staring at me. He looked surprised yet… sympathetic. That's strange. I wanted to ask him why he was staring, but decided against it. What is he thinking?

* * *

So, Kagami didn't get that much sleep, eh? Well, that sucks for him. I wouldn't be surprised if he fell asleep on the way there. I just hope he doesn't snore like Kise. I shudder. That was awful. He should have told me that he snores when he slept over at my house. Damn bastard even slept in my bed. It sucked. Well, I couldn't complain because we were dating at the time, but we were too good of friends to stay like that.

Yeah, I'm bi. Who gives a shit? I look back over at Kagami and see that same smile that he had given Kise a second before. I swallow the lump in my throat as I feel my heart start to beat a little faster. What the fuck?! Why am I acting like this?! I'm not some fucking girl!

But damn… how is it that his smile can make me feel like this? It's just insane. I mean, I won't lie, the redhead is hot. And I mean HOT! But he's just so annoying. And he's such a basketball idiot. Tetsu says that he's like me… He's right about that. But he's probably straight and would get grossed out since I'm a little different with my likes and dislikes.

I sigh inwardly and look away from Kagami to look out the window. Why did I agree to this again? Oh… yeah. It's the beach. I smirk at the thought of so many people with barely anything on. I wonder what Kagami would look like? Wait… did I just think about Kagami in that way?! What the hell is wrong with me!? How hard is it to get him out of my head?! I groan and close my eyes. At least this way I'll be able to sleep a little bit.

* * *

"Aomine. Please wake up so you can tell Kise to shut up." I open my eyes and groan. "Eh, what?"

I look over at Tetsu and see a little bit of annoyance on his face. What the hell is-

Kise started to bawl at what Kuroko had said. Oh, yeah. God damn it, Kise. My eyes widen as I feel a little bit of weight on my side. I look over and see Kagami leaning up against me, asleep. I blink once, twice, three times. 'Is this… a dream?'

I smile faintly at how cute and innocent Kagami looked when he was asleep. His face was relaxed and his mouth was opened slightly, his chest slowly rising and falling. He was so adorable!

I reach up and start to stroke his hair. He stirred and snuggled closer to me, putting his hands around my arm like a small child.

"Aomine. What are you doing to Kagami?" I look over at Kuroko and scowl.

"Don't you dare tell him about what I'm doing when he wakes up." I hiss. I just see Kuroko smile and look out the window.

What is he up to?

I look over at Kise and see an all knowing smile. They're keeping something from me, and I want to know what it is.

"What the fuck is going on with you two? Is there something you don't want me to know?" The car swerves a little, making us all jump. Momoi's dad turns around and looks at me. I swallow the lump in my throat as he puts the brakes on.

"I don't take kindly to those who have a foul mouth. Now you either clean up your language or I kick you out right here." I take a deep breath and nod.

"S-sorry sir. I'll clean up my mouth." Momoi's dad then smiles and started to drive once again. That was fucking scary. Man, he can go from a nice guy to a killer within an instant. Note to self, don't make Momoi upset any time soon.

* * *

I groan as I open my eyes, hearing someone calling my name. It sounded a lot like Aomine, but I'm not sure. If he were to call me, he'd be yelling his head off.

I look around and see that I was at the basketball court, asleep on one of the benches. I thought I was going to the beach. I sit up and look at Aomine in the eye. I blush a little bit and look away. Aomine chuckles and leans down, our lips barely touching. I blush more.

"Aomine… what are you doing?" He just chuckles again and takes hold of my chin.

"Shut up." He tilts my head up and connects our lips. My eyes widen and I try to push him off, but he just takes my wrists and pins them above my head. I try to move my head, but his hand was still on my chin. I sigh inwardly and start to kiss back. I could feel his smirk start to form on his face.

This must be a dream. Aomine would never do this! I mean, he's straight, right? Yeah, he is. Then why am I dreaming about him?!

He finally pulls away and looks at me, a wicked smirk on his face.

"Kagami. I'm surprised you didn't realize this before." I tilt my head a little as he lets go of me. "What do you mean?"

"You like me. And you want me to like you to." My eyes widen. No, I don't like him. He's such a dick! And he's always smirking at me in that sexy way and he- Wait… Damn it! I like him! And now I'm gonna be at the beach for 4 days. Just wonderful. I wonder how I'm gonna cope with this. I just hope I don't slip up and tell him. That would be hell.

* * *

I whimper as I feel a hand caressing my hair. Wait, what the fuck!? I move a little and groan, indicating that I am waking up. The hand stopped. I open my eyes slightly and hiss as the sunlight hits me full on. There was a chuckle.

I look over and see that I was leaning against a tan arm. I scowl and look up at Aomine. He was smirking at me, like always. I feel myself start to blush a little, but I will it down before he could even see it. I look away and sit up straight, looking out Kuroko's window.

"Well, good morning to you too, sleeping beauty." A vein throbs in my head hearing Aomine call me that. "Shut up, you chocolate idiot."

"What did you just call me!?" I look over at Aomine, a bored expression on my face. "What do you think, blueberry mocha?" Okay, I know. I'm going a little overboard, but the asshole deserves it.

We then started to spout random insults at each other, the whole while our faces getting closer. When we were in each other's face, I feel a push on the back of my head. My eyes widen as my lips connect with Aomine's.

* * *

My eyes widen as well as Kagami's as our lips connect. I look over his shoulder and see Kuroko with his hand on the back of the tiger's head. He had a smirk on his face. I fucking knew it. This is what they were planning. But all I have to say to them is, Thank you, Kuroko!

Kagami pulled back, his face as red as his hair. It was utterly adorable.

"S-sorry! That was Kuroko! I promise!" I roll my eyes and put my hand on the back of his head, pulling him into another kiss. He blushed even brighter. I smirk and close my eyes, starting to move my lips against his. He just sat there, making me uneasy.

I pull away and scowl. Kagami was as red as a fire truck. He had his arm over his mouth, covering it in embarrassment. I turn away and start to look out the window. Now, he probably is grossed out or something and won't fucking talk to me for weeks. Just great. I know he'll do this because he's done it to me before. I showed him a picture of Mai-chan and he made a scared face and ran off. I didn't see him again for 2 weeks.

"Aomine…" I look over at Kagami, seeing him looking down at the ground. "What do you want?"

He gulped and leaned forward, kissing my cheek. My eyes widen at this. What is he doing? He pulled away and let out a shaky breath. I open my mouth to say something when Momoi's dad cuts in.

"If you two are done making out, we're here."


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes widen as Momoi's dad says that we've finally made it to the beach. I lean over Aomine so I could look out the window, my face filled with joy. I'll finally be able to surf again. I remember back when I was in America how Alex taught me how to surf. She said that I got a knack for it.

I stiffen as I feel a hand start to rub my back.

It was Aomine. I look up and see a perverted smirk on his face. Oh, shit. I really hope he doesn't try to rape me in the middle of the night. Please, Kuroko! Please convince Momoi to put us in separate rooms!

I gulp and sit up again, a blush on my face. Why the fuck am I acting like this!? I've never acted like such a girl! This is ridiculous.

* * *

"Ah! Finally! We're at the hotel!" shouts Kise, his usual giddy self. It was starting to annoy me. I've been in the same car as him for 4 hours. It was hell. Even though I was asleep for most of it…

I shrug to myself and stretch, my muscles all stiff.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, Kuroko. Could you tell me what room I'm in so I can go?" My shadow nods and looks down at his clipboard.

"It seems that Momoi put both me and Kise in the same room. And you and Aomine in the same room." I twitch. "What?"

"You and Aomine are in room 7B." he says, handing me the key. I scowl and pick up my bag and run to the elevator, the chocolate idiot running after me. Not today, motherfucker!

I quickly press the 'close the doors' button and cut him off from getting in. I smirk to myself and go up to the floor I was on. I was screwed once he got there, but it'll be worth it.

* * *

He fucking cut me off. The asshole! I grit my teeth and run up the stairs, running into our room. It seems that he was still in the elevator. I smirk and go into the sleeping quarters. This made my smirk widen. There was only one bed. Kagami was going to freak out.

I hear the door open and close followed by the sound of giggling.

"Something funny, Kagami?" His laughing stops and he runs in, his bag in his hand. I burst out laughing at the horror on his face. It was as if he saw a ghost.

"Why is there only one bed?" I calm down a little and put my hand on the wall, leaning on it.

"I don't know. Maybe Momoi and Kuroko are just trying to play a joke on us." I smirk. I actually wouldn't mind being able to sleep with Kagami.

Kagami just scowls and puts his stuff down. "I guess I'll sleep on the floor." I scowl. Oh, come on! What the fuck, Kagami!? WHAT THE FUCK!

"Whatever. Do what you want." I say, unzipping my bag. I take off my shirt and start to rummage through to find my swim trunks. That is until I see Kagami staring at me, his face a little red. I smirk.

"You like what'cha see?" He scowls more and looks away, looking through his bag. "Shut up."

"You see, I don't really want to."

"It seems like you never can. You're as bad as Kise." A vein in my head throbs.

"What did you just say?"

"You deaf, blueberry? I said that you're as bad as Kise."

"Oh, yeah? At least I don't blush like a schoolgirl all the time." Kagami went silent for awhile, his body starting to shake with quiet anger.

"Fuck you."

"I would love to." Kagami blushed bright red and grabbed his swim trunks before he stomped over to the bathroom to change. This is gonna be a fun 4 days.

* * *

Why did I have to be in the same room with this idiot? I bet Kuroko had something to do with this! He was making some weird faces in the car! Also Momoi! She might have something to do with this! It's not just a coincidence!

I sigh as I pull on my swim trunks. I walk out of the bathroom and see that Aomine had on his dark red swim trunks. Wait, red!? I gulp and grab my towel, walking towards the door.

"Gonna try and leave without me again?" I shiver as I feel Aomine walk over towards me.

"Whatever. Let's just go." I open the door, grabbing our room key and walk out.

* * *

I roll my eyes and follow Kagami down to the lobby. He goes over to the front desk and asks something that I didn't quite catch. The man smiled and pointed somewhere and then Kagami bowed, walking out the door. I scowl and walk out after him.

Where did he go? He was here just a second ago.

"Thank you and have a nice day!" My eyes widen at the sound of Kagami's voice. I look over towards it and see him with a surfboard in his arms. He's going surfing? Oh, this is gonna be good!

I smile at the thought of him falling on his face in the water. I gotta go get a good seat! I run after him and sneak up behind him. Before I could scare him, he opened his mouth.

"I know you're there, Aomine." What the fuck!?

"How did you know?" He turned around and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You don't have quiet footsteps." Oh… I scowl and put my arm around his shoulder, like as if we were good buddies.

"So, you're gonna go surf?" Kagami shrugs me off and nodded.

"Yeah, now if you'll excuse me. I see a nice wave coming and I would like to surf on it." I open my mouth to say something, but he ran off before I could. I scowl even more and scoff. Whatever. I'll see him face plant either way.

* * *

I smirk as I see Kagami swim out on his surfboard to "hit a wave" or something like that. I was able to get a front seat so if he fails, I'll see it.

The wave starts to form and Kagami gets into position. I smirk as it starts to get bigger and bigger until it was perfect for someone to surf on. That's when I see Kagami in the middle of the wave, standing on his board. I can't believe it. He was even doing tricks! He literally grabbed the underside of his board and went over the top of the wave, like you would see a skateboarder on a ramp.

When the hell did he become good at surfing?! I never saw this coming. I mean, Kagami Taiga, the basketball idiot, surfing like he had been for years. What the hell happened to logic!?

I see a bunch of girls squeal at the sight of Kagami surfing on that huge wave. I don't blame them. Seeing Kagami, shirtless, his whole body wet, along with his bright red hair, surfing with a charming grin on his face. He's the wet dream of any girl and sometimes guy. I gulp as I feel myself start to get hard. SHIT!

I get up and go back into the hotel, going into our room, since I had asked for another card. I walk into the bathroom and groan, seeing the tent in my swim trunks. How the hell did I get this hard just by the thought of Kagami? I don't even like him! He's an idiot! I still can't believe that he beat me once in basketball. He's so stupid with that charming grin and his adorable innocents and… shit.

I had become harder from thinking about him. I guess I do like him a little. I sigh as I free myself from the confounds of my swim trunks. I gulp as I grasp the base of my dick and start to stroke it. I started out gently, but then I started to pick up speed. I groan, thinking of fucking Kagami until he wouldn't be able to walk. That helped, a lot.

"Ah~! Taiga~!" I moaned as I cum in my hand. I scowl down at the milky white substance before I wash it away. I quickly put my cock back in my swim trunks and head back down to the beach, feeling refreshed. That is until I saw Kagami surrounded by a bunch of girls. I scowl and start towards him, a plan ready in my head. Nobody gets to touch Kagami except me.

* * *

I laugh awkwardly as a bunch of girls surround me, asking me questions and telling me how good I am at surfing. Then one of them asked the forbidden question I always dreaded to hear.

"Will you go out with me?" I gulp and look down.

"I-I'm sorry but already like someone." They all pout and stick out their breasts, as if to change my mind.

"Oh, come on. Please?" I shake my head. They then started to touch me seductively. I wanted to puke. This is one of the reasons I don't like women like that, they won't take no for a fucking answer. They're also too touchy feely.

I brush them off and try to get away, but they didn't let me go.

"Oh, come on, big guy. You'll have fun." I shudder at the lust that was think in their voices. I open my mouth to tell that I don't like women when I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist, putting their head on my back.

"Kagami. Were you cheating on me?" My eyes widen as I hear that it was Aomine. I was about to hit him, but I had an idea.

"No. I would never do that, Aomine." I say, a smile on my face. I could tell that he was shocked by my reaction, but he still went along with it.

"Good, or else I would have had to punish you~." I went bright red. I could hear the smirk in his voice as he talked. I look over at the girls and saw their shocked faces.

"Um… we have to go…" they mumbled as they walked away. I cover my face with my hands and feel Aomine stand up straight, that stupid, sexy smirk on his face. I sigh and look back real quick, seeing how the girls were still staring. I roll my eyes and kiss Aomine quickly on the cheek and look away. I could feel his stare as my face went redder.

"Well, that was unexpected, considering the fact I just cock blocked you." I laugh and smile at him. I could tell that the girls weren't looking anymore.

"No, if anything, I'm thanking you." Aomine looked confused, making me roll my eyes.

"Aomine, I'm gay." His eyes widen and his mouth drops, making me laugh again.

"You're what?"

"I'm gay. Thank you for getting rid of those girls. They kept… touching me."

Aomine nodded dumbly, staring off into to space. I smile and pat his head.

"So, Aomine. Why didn't you just come in and swoop the girls up instead of making them think that you're gay too?" Aomine went silent, looking at me.

"Kagami. I thought you knew." I raise an eyebrow.

"Know what?"

"I'm bi. And also, those girls didn't have that big of boobs for me." I groan and roll my eyes.

"You're such a pig." I mutter before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update this! (Well, in my opinion) I will try harder next time! I can't make any promises though. But I will still work as hard as I can!**

* * *

How did I not know that Aomine was bi until now?! Well… he did kiss me in the car… But I thought that that was just a joke! I can never tell the difference with him! He always likes to toy with me! It's not funny.

I sigh and lie down on the bed, my arm over my arms. Why can't this all just be more simple? I mean, I never intended for Aomine to kiss me and I sure as hell didn't want to start liking him. We're rivals, damn it! RIVALS! That just won't work! It can't work! I know this for a fact! I uncover my eyes and put my hand behind my head along with the other one.

I look down and shake my head.

"There's no way he would like me back anyways…" I mumble to myself. I close my eyes and start to drift off, hoping that I would be able to have some peace and quiet in my dreams, but I knew that that would be a long shot. Ever since my dream in the car, I don't think my feelings will leave me alone. I just hope that I can at least get some sleep in…

* * *

"Oi, Kagami! Don't fall asleep with your swim trunks still on! You're getting the whole bed wet!" The redhead just continues to snore lightly. I sigh and sit down on the couch. What's the use? He's just gonna get pissed off if I wake him up. Or if I change him myself, he'll think I'm a pervert… well, he already thinks that. I think everyone does.

I groan and turn on the TV, flipping through the channels until I find something somewhat good on. I sink into the sofa and close my eyes. This is boring. Why can't Kagami just fucking wake up!? That way I can have fun.

I smirk and chuckle lightly to myself. I was thinking of two different kinds of fun~. Wait a sec! Does Kagami see himself as being on top or on bottom?! I'm sure as hell not bottom! I'm taller than him! Probably in both ways. I chuckle a little more at my own dirty thoughts. I guess everyone is probably right saying that I'm a pervert.

I look around and see that Kagami threw my duffle bag out here. I scowl and shake my head. Damn it, Kagami…

I walk over to it and open it. I really hope I remembered my magazines. I start to look through my bag, starting to take everything out until it was completely empty. My shoulders slump as I realize that I just packed the things that normal people would pack. Damn me and my need to sleep!

I guess I won't be looking at Mai-Chan any time soon. I get to my feet and was about to go and sit down, but stop in my tracks when I hear something from the bedroom. I peek in and see Kagami, his face red as can be. Oh, god. He's so cute. Wait, what the fuck am I thinking?!

I shake my head and start towards the redhead, a smile starting to form on my face. I sit down next to him on the bed and start to pet his hair, just like how I did in the car. That's when I heard him.

"A-Aomine… I-I… like you…" My eyes widen and I stop caressing his hair. Did he just say what I think he did? I gulp and look down at his face. I see that he was starting to wake up. I smile faintly and lean down, connecting our lips before he would even know what was going on.

* * *

I groan as I start to wake up. I wonder how much I slept. I was about to get up when I notice something really soft against my lips. What the hell? I open my eyes a little and see Aomine hovering over me, his mouth on mine. My eyes widen. Why was he kissing me?! And more importantly, why am I not pushing him away?!

Aomine starts to move his lips against mine. That feels good… I let my eyes slide close as I start to kiss back. What am I doing? He probably thought that I was asleep and now he'll get mad. I squeeze my eyes shut as Aomine pulls away. I was expecting to get a hit on my shoulder, but it didn't come. I open my eyes a little to see the confused look on Aomine's face. But it then vanished, only to be replaced by a smile. I blink a couple times, confused to what's going on. Why was he smiling? Why wasn't he mad at me? Why…

Aomine starts to lean his head down, his eyes closing slowly. I gulp and close the gap between our lips. I could feel him smirk as his tongue darts out to lick my bottom lip. I moan a bit, giving the chance to slip a certain muscle into my mouth.

What am I doing?! For fucks sake, he's the enemy! I put my hands on Aomine's chest and push him away. This surprised him and he fell over. I guess I pushed a little too hard… Aomine gets back on his feet and started towards me, a feral grin on his face. My eyes widen and I shake my head, getting up from the bed. Aomine tries to push me back down on the bed, but I evade him and run out the front door, grabbing one of the room keys on the way out.

* * *

I continue to let my head hit the wall, frustration fresh in my mind. Why the hell did he leave?! Where will he go?! It's the middle of the night, god damn it! Why does he always have to leave when I do something wrong in his mind?!

I growl, trying to calm down. I lay down on the bed and close my eyes, starting to think. What did I do wrong? I mean seriously! He kissed me back!

I sigh and get up, grabbing a room key before I walk out of the room to find the redhead. He's so much more trouble than he's worth… That's a lie. I don't know what it is, but ever since the car ride, I've gotten to like him more. Okay, I liked Kagami before he knew I was bi. But now I like him more. There, I said it. Happy now?

I sigh as I walk past Kuroko's room, hearing Kise shouting from inside. What the hell was he yelling about? I look up and see Kuroko and Kagami walking away. Oh, so that's why Kise is upset. I smirk and knock on the door to his room. He answers immediately, expecting it to be his boyfriend, but was sadly mistaken. Kise pouts and was about to close the door when I grab the side of it, yanking it open while I come inside.

"What are you doing here, Aomine!? Kuroko will be back with Kagami any minute!" I roll my eyes and sit down on their couch.

"Like I care. Did you hear why Kagami stormed out and came here?" Kise's eyes widen a little, but he then smiles and slides next to me.

"Oh. And why do you want to know~?" I scoot away from him and sigh, putting my hand behind my head.

"I just do, dickhead! I know now that Momoi and Kuroko put us in the same car and room for a reason! Now tell me why he's out talking to Kuroko!" Kise just smiles wickedly.

"I got a better idea~."

* * *

"And that's why I ran out. I just...got a little overwhelmed and a little scared. I may be gay, but I've never gotten serious with someone before!" Kuroko just nods as we walk back to his room so he could see Kise.

"If that's the case, then why not just tell Aomine? I'm sure he'd understand." I nod and reach for the door handle when I hear a moan coming from on the other side of the door. My eyes widen as well as Kuroko's. We both look at each other before he quickly puts in his room key and rips open the door. I feel myself get pale as I see Aomine sucking on Kise's neck while his victim moaned in pleasure. The chocolate idiot looks up at us and smirks, continuing. I cover my mouth with my hand, fearing that I might say something that I would regret saying.

"What is the meaning of this!?" I look over at Kuroko and see how pissed off he was. I gulp and look back at the two basketball players. Aomine pulled away from Kise's neck and just smirks more.

"I couldn't fuck the redhead, so I'm getting a replacement." That was it? And he couldn't even say my name?

I feel my breathing start to become uneven as I taste salt water dripping into my mouth. Aomine's eyes widen and he gets up, starting towards me. I grit my teeth and turn away, running out the door without letting him get another word in.

I quickly go into MY room and lock the door, but not without throwing Aomine's stuff out into the hallway. I put my back up against the door and sink down to the floor, covering my face with my hands. What was all this to him!? A game!? Is it fun for him to toy with my emotions?! He probably doesn't even care about me one bit…

There was a knock at the door, jolting me a little. I feel the door move a little, but not much because of the latch lock.

"Kagami, come on. Open up. We have to share this room." It was Aomine. I clench my hands into fists, slamming the door shut.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Kagami. Let me in."

"Why should I?! All you like to do is toy with me, as if I won't feel a thing! Well, I'm a human being! I can feel pain and hurt just like anyone else! But you can't realize that!" It went silent. I had nothing left to say, and it seemed that he didn't either. I sigh and get to my feet, not caring that he was trying to open the door again. It's not like he can slip his hand through the gap-.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." My eyes widen and I whip around, seeing Aomine's hand unlatching the door. How could he…?

I shake my head and was about to run into the bathroom, but Aomine was too fast. He grabbed my waist and stopped me from running. I try to get free of his embrace, but couldn't. I start to hit his arms, but he didn't let go, even though I saw him flinching a lot.

"Let go of me! Leave me alone!" I had started to sob without even realizing it.

"I'm not gonna leave you alone, Kagami." My body started to shake with both anger and sadness.

"I said let go! I just want to go! I never want to see you again, you bastard!"

"Well, too bad! Because I want to see you everyday!" I stop trying to get free and go still, trying to figure out what he had just said.

"No you don't. You're just trying to torture me even more." My voice was barely above a whisper, "Just… let me go…" I feel Aomine shake his head from behind me.

"No. I never want to let go of you ever again." I squeeze my eyes shut and just stand there, not making a sound as the tears roll down my face.

Aomine loosens his arms around my waist, but I didn't care. I wasn't gonna move. I don't think I would be able to anyways. I thought that he was gonna walk away, but he instead walked in front of me and pulled my to his chest, hugging me tightly.

"Kagami. I'm sorry. I was doing that because I wanted you to get jealous. I never expected you to get so upset. I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt the one I love."

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I'm so mean by stopping it there! Don't hurt me! *hides* There may or may not be some lemon in the next chapter. So, be expecting it, kay? Hope y'all enjoyed it! ^^'**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry. This is WELL overdue. I've been procrastinating lately and so on and so forth. Please enjoy the smexyness of this chpt.**

* * *

I never expected this to happen. Ever since the moment I said that I would go on this trip, I didn't think that it would end up like this! Right now, I was holding onto Aomine, as if I was gonna fall if I didn't grab something. He pulls away from our breathtaking kiss just to smirk at me. I gasp as I feel his hand roughly squeeze my butt. This gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I moan and let my eyes slide closed as I let him have dominance.

The hand on my ass turned into two. I feel myself blush profoundly as I pull away from the kiss, just so I could lick my rival's neck. Aomine groaned, pushing my towards the bed. I smirk and pull away, pushing him on the bed first. Before the Touou player could get up, I sit down on his lap, grinding down on his growing erection. This made him and I moan.

I look down at him, seeing a very light blush on his dark face. I licked my lips, thoughts of what I'm gonna do to get back at him for EVERYTHING filling my mind. I lean down, putting my chin on his shoulder, my breath tickling his ear.

"Do you want me to ride you, Aomine~?" I chuckled lightly as I feel Aomine get rock hard just from that. I lick the shell of his ear before sitting back up, grinding into him a little harder this time. He groaned loudly, letting his head fall back. I smirk more.

"Aomine~. There's one condition that you need to follow~." The dark skinned ace picks his head up, looking me in the eye.

"What is it? I just wanna fuck you." I giggle and move up a little to where my ass was directly on his dick. I could feel his 'friend' twitch from inside him pants. I giggle more.

"You have to promise you'll follow it or else I won't let this continue~."

"I will! Tell me what it is and I'll do it!" I smirk and lick his cheek.

"You don't get to touch me." Aomine went silent, a frown on his face.

"What if I want to?"

"Then I'll stop and just go jerk off in the bathroom." His frown hardened.

"That's not fair."

"That's not fair? How fair does it seem that you get to mess with me all the time and I don't get to have my revenge?" Aomine's eyes widen at this.

"Look, Kagami. I'm very sorry for trying to make you jealous and shit like that. But, please! Let me touch you." I shake my head, looking him in the eye.

"Not good enough. I want to give you a punishment~." Aomine was about to say something, but was cut off when I pulled down his pants a little, just to free his erect cock. Before a sound could escape his lips, I took the tip of his dick into my mouth.

Aomine groaned loudly, closing his eyes in pleasure. He was about to put his hands in my hair, but I slapped them away. I swirl my tongue around the base as I slowly take more and more of his monster of a dick into my mouth. This made him grow even harder, if that was even possible. I smile around his cock and start to hum a bit. Aomine went crazy.

"Oh, fuck! Kagami! Just like that!" I smile even more, humming louder. Just when I felt that he was almost at his climax, I pull away. I lick my lips and smile at him, seeing the scowl on his face.

"Awe, is someone upset because I won't let you touch me?" I ask, pouting cutely at him. I see him gulp. This made me smile even more.

"Kagami, this is just uncool." I raise an eyebrow at this.

"Hmm? Is it as uncool as how you tried to make me jealous? Is it as uncool as when you make fun of me? Is it as uncool as-."

"Alright! I get it! I'll stop making fun of you and I'll stop doing all the things you hate! Just let me be able to touch you. You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this with you." I blush a little and sigh.

"Fine. Have it your way." I move to get off the bed when a strong hand grabs my wrist. I look at Aomine, my eyes wide. He was wearing a smirk that could get any man or woman willing to have him fuck them. But in my case, it was a bad thing.

"If you wanna be like that, Kagami, then I'll just have to find a replacement. But I highly doubt that I could find someone like you. Oh, well." A vein in my forehead throbs. I climb back on the bed and sit next to him, holding his face in my hands.

"Damn right you can't find someone like me, idiot." Aomine just smirks even more before connecting our lips in a wet kiss. I would kiss him all the time if I was able to.

Before long, we were both stripped of our troublesome clothes. I let Aomine have dominance because, frankly, I don't want to get in a fight with him right now. I've never been bottom before (or top for that matter) so I'm a little scared that it'll hurt.

I look at Aomine as I suck on his three fingers, an innocent look in my eyes. This turned out to be one of his weaknesses.

"Oh, fuck, Kagami. You looking at me like that is gonna make me cum!" I laugh inwardly and continue with the innocent facade, when really, I'm not THAT innocent.

Once his fingers were wet enough, Aomine pulled the digits out of my mouth and captured my lips once again. I close my eyes, enjoying how gentle this kiss was. That is, until I felt a burning sensation in my ass. My eyes snap open and I pull away, yelping a little.

What is he doing?! And why did it hurt so much!? I look down and see one of his fingers probing my butt. I will ask again, WHAT IS HE DOING?!

"A-Aomine! W-what are you doing?!" The Touou ace just smiles gently.

"I'm preparing you, of course. I don't want my little tiger to get hurt~." I blush and pout, look away from his face.

"I'm not a tiger. And I'm not little." I murmur. This just makes Aomine chuckle.

"I know you're not little, but it just sounds cuter when I compare our hights." I huff and cross my arms over my chest.

"I'm only two centimeters shorter…" It still wouldn't get through to Ahomine's thick skull.

"Whatever you say~." he says, adding a second finger. I winch a little and close my eyes. How is this supposed to be pleasurable? This hurts! I whimper and open my eyes that had started to tear up.

"Aomine...this hurts." The idiot just smiles even more.

"That's because I haven't found your prostate yet." I look at him, confused.

"Why does that matt- AH~!" I moan loudly as a wave of pleasure washes over me.

"What was that?"

"What I was trying to find~." As those words escaped his mouth, Aomine thrusted his fingers into that special spot again, making me moan louder.

I was experiencing so much pleasure that I didn't even notice when Aomine added the third and final finger.

It didn't take too long for Aomine to finish preparing me. He takes his fingers out of me, making me whimper. My new found lover just smirks down at me before thrusting his monstrous dick into my virgin hole. I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming.

"T-that hurt… Yo-you could have warned me…" I say barely above a whisper. Aomine just smiles and leans down, connecting our lips. I close my eyes, loving the feeling of his lips on mine.

When Aomine pulls away, he kisses my cheek before looking into my eyes, his hand cupping one side of my face.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't hold back." This surprised me a little, but I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm okay, but if you stop now, I won't forgive you." Aomine just smiles more and takes my hand in his, starting to thrust slowly. I winch the first couple of thrusts, but then I got used to his size.

"Damn, Kagami~. You're so tight~." I blush and look away.

"Well, I am a virgin…" I mutter. Aomine stops and looks at me, a shocked look on his face.

"So, I'm the one who's taking your virginity?" I nod, seeing a smile blossom back on his face. "I'm glad, because I'll be the only one who is allowed to fuck you." My eyes widen, but then close as my rival starts to thrust once again, but this time they were a little harder. I moan as Aomine strikes my prostate.

A feral smirk forms on Aomine's face, making me gulp. He starts to angle his thrusts until he struck my sweet spot. I turned into a moaning mess, withering under the Touou ace. This made him smirk even more.

"You like that, Kagami~?" I nod, closing my eyes. Aomine let out a slight chuckle.

"Good~. Because I'm gonna be fucking that sweet ass of yours all the time~." His words sent a shiver down my spine.

The room was soon filled with the sound of our heated moans. I never thought that I could feel this much pleasure! This is amazing! I reach down and start to stroke myself, my eyes squeezed shut. I'm so close and I want to cum!

"Oh~. What are you doing, Taiga~?" I get even closer just by hearing my given name said by Aomine.

"I-I'm so close! I-I need to cum!" A pair of hands bat mine away from my straining cock.

"Then let me do it for you." I gulp and turn my head, my face going bright red. I moan, almost scream, my lover's name as he pumps me in time with his thrusts. I was almost over the edge, but I still needed that push.

"D-Daiki~. M-more~. I-I want to cum~." He laughs slightly and leans down, his breath tickling the shell of my ear.

"Cum for me, Taiga." That was the push I needed. I scream as I spill my seed on our chests. I start to pant as Aomine thrusts a couple more times before filling me up with his hot seman. He pulls out and collapses on me and rolls to my side, smiling at me. I smile back and pull the covers over our spent bodies.

"I love you, Taiga."

"I love you too, Daiki." And with that, we went to sleep.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the trip, I am happier every single moment that I'm with Kagami. Our relationship kinda got started off by a weird plan from Momoi, Kuroko, and Kise. But all I gotta say to them is thanks, considering they knew I liked him before I even did. Every time I see him smile or get flustered, it brings a smile to my face. And every time he goes surfing, I make sure that I kiss him when he gets out of the water to show that he's mine. Of course, he starts yelling about how we shouldn't do TOO MUCH PDA. It's always fun to rile him up.

Of course, we have sex almost every night, and of course, Kagami complains the next morning that his ass hurts. Then we take a bath together. I've apologized to him for all the asshole-ish things I've done to him and he forgave me. I'm so glad that Momoi made me come on this trip, because if I didn't, well you can see what would have happened if I didn't. And from now on, I will spend time with Kagami every single day. As his boyfriend, I will love him for the rest of his life as well as mine.

* * *

**The end! Done. I'm so sorry that this so long for me to update! Don't hate me! Well, hopefully you liked this last chapter, cuz if you didn't, well, I'm screwed. Love you all! Peace**


End file.
